


Hinata/Kageyama Drabbles

by freakofnature



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabble Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagehina drabbles. will be updated at random</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Do you like me?**

**#written for my senpai when she got done with finals #they are v ooc #im sorry #fluff? #stupid dumbass bby crows #the first kagehina thing ever written #actually the first fanfic i ever wrote in 4 years #sorry again**

 

They were practicing their tosses, because what else does Hinata ever want to do? Maybe eat, or sleep, but honestly volleyball was the only thing he ever thought about. Or so Kageyama thought.

 

“Hey, Kageyama?” that voice was too sweet for his liking. It was as if Hinata wanted something.

 

“No.” dark blue eyes watched full lips pull into a pout before Suga-senpai said something to pull his golden eyes away, and Kageyama smirked—just a little bit—when he heard Hinata yelp as the ball he had just tossed hit Hinata on the head.

Hinata didn’t talk to him much in that practice, and Kageyama was thankful he didn’t have to hear that sugar sweet voice.

_ _ _

“Kageyama? Can I ask you something?”

It was one week later, in the locker rooms. It was that voice again; saccharine and soft—compared to his loud and sometimes annoying voice. It _did_ something to him. It made his stomach knot up in butterflies. He did not want that, anything but that. The thought of why his stomach turned itself upside down made his navy eyes narrow and his lips set in a deep frown.

“No.” was his reply and swinging his bag over his shoulder, Kageyama did not wait for Hinata—like he usually did—and left to go home.

The ginger haired boy did not run to catch up to him.

_ _ _

“Oi, Kageyama, what did you do to Hinata?” Tanaka was slightly scary on a normal day, terrifying on a bad day. But like this—a scowl on his face, eyes wide and intimidating, it made the little hairs on the back of Kageyama’s neck stand up.

“Nothing?” Was there something wrong? Hinata seemed normal, spiked all his tosses, bickered with him like he always did. Except…

“Everything has been relatively normal.” Maybe the short boy was just having a bad day. Or the previous night his sister got sick, or _something._ Because Kageyama was sure—one hundred percent positive—that it had nothing to do with that timid voice the other used on him a few days ago in the locker room. Nothing at all. So of course, the only logical thought was (since it was not about Hinata and his weird…voice that just did thinks to Kageyama) that Hinata was sick. If that was the case, and surely it was, then he would have to inform the Captain. He knew that Hinata would work himself until he was truly ill, and that would get the rest of the team ill.  “Everything, _should_ be normal.” Kageyama frowned a little bit, and when he looked up, Tanaka-san was gone.

 

It was weird, but Hinata didn’t talk to him that day.

_ _ _

They were the only ones in the locker room. Again. It was first years clean up, and damn Tsukishima and dragged Yamaguchi away, claiming they had better things to do. So it was only Hinata and Kageyama who were in the gym to clean up. Their senpais had just shrugged and wandered off on their own, Daichi-san throwing the raven haired boy the keys and told him to lock up when they were done.

 

“Kageyama!”  It was shouted, not sweet. Not sugary. It sounded angry, upset. Desperate maybe, but why was Hinata desperate? What for? His attention? It couldn’t be, Hinata always had Kageyama’s full attention.

 

So instead of saying no, Kageyama just stilled and looked over his shoulder at his teammate—his friend?—and narrowed his eyes. “What?” he ground out with a frown and a wrinkle in his nose. He wanted to go home and eat, and then sleep. He didn’t want to think about Hinata with his velvety soft voice and those amber gold eyes. Those amber eyes that stared at him with an intensity that made him blush and cast his eyes away. “W-what do you want, Hinata?”

 

He expected something to be shouted at him, along the lines of volleyball. How they should try that new spike next time, or maybe that he was excited for their next match. It could have even been something about food, and how they should tell the team about some random new place Hinata saw open up on his way home. What he didn’t expect was the soft brush of lips against his cheek—it was close to the corner of his mouth but not _quite_ —and navy blue eyes snapped back to stare at Hinata. There were no words spoken, and Kageyama just watched as Hinata’s face turned red. As the shorter boy turned around, Kageyama could have _sworn_ he heard the rushed ‘I like you!’ before Hinata was out of the locker room.

 

His face was red the entire walk home. When his mother asked him what was wrong, Kageyama just told her it was a hard practice and that he already ate. He could still feel the tingling of Hinatta’s lips on his cheek, even after he scrubbed his face red.

_ _ _

The next time they had practice, Kageyama was asked to work with Asahi and didn’t talk to Hinata all day. Kageyama thought no one noticed.

He hoped.

_ _ _

It was a good couple of days. He and Hinata were in different classes, so they didn’t see each other much during school. Practices they were apart, maybe Suga had noticed something and told Daichi? Either way Kageyama was more than grateful for it.

_ _ _

“Hinata.”

The ginger didn’t stop and scurried off, leaving the taller of the two in the locker room, sighing.

_ _ _

He caught him at the bike rack the next week. “What was that all about?” he bit out, clearly fed up with having to hunt the short boy down. “You just kiss me and then don’t…talk to me afterwards?”

 

“…giving you time to think…” was the mumbled reply to his mini rant, and though Hinata didn’t run away this time, Kageyama didn’t know what to _say_.

 

“Thanks.” It was dumb and likely didn’t help at all, but hell maybe it did because the blinding smile that Hinata gave him almost threw him off balance. Before the taller could react, there was a kiss to his lips—on target this time.

 

“I’ll walk you home, okay?” Kageyama could only nod and only half listened to the rambling boy next to him.

 

“and then Suga-san was all like _fwah!_ and—oh. Uh we’re here!.” Kageyama’s house stood in front of them, and They had stopped in front of the setter’s house. It was still early, they didn’t have practice tomorrow and Daichi had homework or something (he really didn’t care he was tired) so he knew there was no one home.

 

“Thanks again.” Well now it was awkward. Hinata smiled at him, too bright and way too happy for Kageyama’s tastes, but he still gave a weak grin back. Before he could turn and walk into his yard, Hinata grabbed his wrist and gave him this _look_. It was like that voice. It just did things to him. So really, it was Hinata’s fault that Kageyama leaned down and kissed him. Quick and soft.

 

“See you Monday!” Was the stuttered, hushed, _happy_ reply that Hinata gave him afterwards, accompanied with a jovial wave.

 

This time, when his mother asked him how his day went, Kageyama just smiled and told her it was fine. It was only in the safety of his room that he dared to touch his lips.

 

He like Hinata. And maybe…maybe that wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the lovely [pimp-city](http://www.pimp-city.tumblr.com)
> 
> as usual if you need me or want to send me super detailed senarios (fluffy or angsty or w/e) send them to [kozumekuroo](http://www.kozumekuroo.tumblr.com)

**#major character death #i hurt hinata the most #so i got a prompt that hurt kageyama #and took it #tears and angst? #coping methods #i cried so**

 

         It surprised no one at all when, on Valentine’s Day, Hinata tossed a box of homemade chocolates—he had made them with Natsu and his mother—at Kageyama right before practice. It didn’t even surprise Kageyama, not when he really thought about it. Ever since their first year, he had been on a different wavelength with the small ginger boy. They were hated rivals, then disgruntled friends, and then just friends who fought way too much—and served as comic relief to the newbie first years when they were in their second year. But during all of that, there were moments Kageyama wanted to kiss him. And at first, it was just a quick shake of his head—because he wasn’t _homosexual_ —but as time went on, he discovered that Hinata was the exception. He tried to ration it out; Hinata was smaller than some girls, Hinata had soft features for a guy, or something along the lines of _I would like Hinata even if he was a girl_.

 

          In his second year, Kageyama discovered that was a lie, he was lying to himself. Hinata had grown at least two centimeters—much to the ginger’s complete and utter _glee_ —and had pulled a Tanaka, whipping his shirt off and running around the court whooping and hollering at the top of his lungs. Kageyama had had a move to hit him and yell at him, but his eye caught the sun kissed yet still pale chest that belonged to Hinata and his mouth went dry. At that moment, he knew he was in deep trouble. Not that he did anything about it. Just coughed into this fist and smacked the team idiot over the head.

 

          He never looked into the things Hinata did for him, since he just figured the boy was naturally super nice and since Kageyama was his friend, that niceness was amplified to him. But he saw Hinata interact with Yachi-san and Tanaka and Noya-senpai and he was loud and friendly, but never _touchy_. He never offered to walk home with them, usually declined their offers of going out if Kageyama had asked to walk home with him that day. Even if it was Hinata’s favorite thing to do—like eat food—he would decline because he was walking home with Kageyama. The same Kageyama who he called a rude jerk and a horrible setter, and the same Kageyama he beamed at with ever spike he hit and hit his back with every win the team got. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t see it coming.

          On White Day Kageyama actually threw chocolate at Hinata, not realizing until it was too late that he one: didn’t announce it, and two: Hinata had a terrible hand-eye coordination when it came to things outside volleyball. So the resounding _smack_ that was heard in the entire gym echoed until Hinata grumbled that Kageyama was a jerk—with a sunny smile to ease the sting of the words—and put the box next to his bag.

         

          They started officially going out a couple days later. The whole team had sighed in relief, hoping that they would stop bickering—honestly they were third years and captains of the team they should have more patience with each other—but instead they seemed to yell more. It was never meant to hurt the other, since usually the barbed insults were traded with smiles and laughs until the other third years (mainly Tsukki) made fun of them and they shut up. Hinata was worse, since his voice carried and bounced off the walls. But they made a good couple. Kageyama calmed him down, and Hinata taught him life wasn’t all boring. They were good at coming up with ways to help the team improve, and often brought in Daichi and Suga (sometimes Asahi) to help them out with troublesome spots that they weren’t experts on. Their final year, much like their first year, they brought their team to Nationals and won the title.

         

          Kageyama didn’t feel bad when he felt like kissing Hinata this time, and even went as far as to hug the smaller boy, smiling when the ginger read his mind and surged up to press their lips together, tears in his eyes.

_ _ _

 

It was the last week before summer vacation ended. Hinata was going to Kyoto with Kageyama, all their things were packed, and they couldn’t be happier. But two days before they were set to leave, Kageyama got a phone call—from Kenma of all people—that informed him his boyfriend was dead.

 

          He was being stupid as usual, the blond had said. Going uphill on the shoulder of the road like he did when he was a first year (he had taken to taking the bus since it was easier, or staying at Kageyama’s house). A cat had run out into his path, too close for Hinata to stop safely. Instead he had swerved his bike out of the way, and didn’t see the oncoming car who also couldn’t stop in time. He died on the way to the hospital from internal bleeding. No one thought to call Kageyama for two days.

 

         After ending the call with Kenma, Kageyama stared at his boxed room. At all the memories he was _supposed_ to share with Hinata in the next couple of years. Of playing professional volleyball together. Of reaching the top of the world together. Of being _together_. Forever, if the ginger would have him. Hell, he even had promise rings saved onto his phone because he was a sap and Hinata had expressed wanting to get them on their year anniversary. He had saved all the money he could get his hands on for those rings.

 

 _I guess I only need one now_.

 

          He held it together until after the funeral. In fact, in a moment of clear headedness (or in a moment of depressed mourning) Kageyama had begged his mother to help him buy the two promise rings, and on the day of the funeral, buried one with Hinata, slipping it onto his stiff finger, and slipping his own onto his index finger. He had bowed his head, pressing it against the cold skin of his boyfriends, and openly cried, fingers clutching at the simple white shirt Hinata was wearing.

 

       “Please don’t be dead,” he choked out, not even flinching when he felt Suga stand next to him and sling an arm around his waist. He was able to stay there, running his warm fingers over smooth, cold, silent skin. Thinking about how those amber eyes were never going to open for him again, he was never going to see that sunny smile that made his insides melt. He was never going to be able to witness those eyes darkening with lust and want and _need_ , never going to see that flush of his cheeks when he was hot, or embarrassed, or happy. Kageyama could only imagine how Hinata would hug him so tightly, press those lips that were always a little chapped to his, and thank him for the promise ring.

 

          He was the last person to leave after they buried Hinata. “I love you, I’ll always love you, and I’ll never forget you.” They were words he never had the strength to say out loud around the others—he was still prideful, and honestly they didn’t need to hear them to begin with—and they were words Hinata was never going to hear. “I miss you.”

_ _ _

          Everytime a reporter asked about the ring, Kageyama simply responded, “For my boyfriend, may he rest in peace.”

 

          It never got easier, he just learned to ignore the pain. Ignored it all through college, how he had to work with the team on getting fast enough to spike his King’s Toss instead of Hinata teaching them how to step and get to it themselves. He ignored the empty side of the room, for a full year, until he caved and asked for a roommate. (they never talked but that was okay Kageyama didn’t care).

         

          He ignored the empty space next to him when he watched movies, ignored how there was half of the dream spiker/setter duo from Karasuno that made the National team. Ignored the feeling of emptiness when they won—he was the best in Japan—knowing there wasn’t a little ginger ball of sunshine in his arms that he could kiss.

 

          Kageyama went to his grave after he won the National title. Put his winner's medal around the gravestone—along with some flowers—and sat there, talking about how much Hinata had missed in the past couple of years. When he heard rustling behind him, he found Natsu—all grown up and in high school now—and patted the earth next to him. They held each other as they cried because really. It didn’t get better as the years went on, they just learned to bottle it up and shove it away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing,” he could hear Hinata’s grin even without glancing to see it himself, “Just thinking that I have a wonderful boyfriend.”
> 
> “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by allthegaysportsanime. as usual, if mistakes are a thing that are super glaring, or bother you in any way, message me at kozumekuroo on tumblr. sorry its hella short. that usually happens when i write more than one prompt in a day. orz

**#kageyama is a nerd #hinata is dumb but we love him so w/e #fluff? #domestic i guess**  

 

          When Kageyama came home that evening, he wasn’t greeted by his boyfriend’s easy chatter of what he did that day. There was no ‘welcome home’ kiss—that usually led to ‘welcome home’ making out. No dinner waiting for him, nor was there a bubbly boy singing loudly as he cooked. Instead, when Kageyama came home, he was greeted with Hinata passed out on the couch, his phone resting on his chest.

          “Oi, dumbass,” though the words were harsh, the tone was soft—caring even—as Kageyama leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his lips to the other’s forehead, only to jerk back when the ginger’s phone dinged loudly in the silence. He watched for Hinata’s amber-gold eyes to open, to snatch at his phone and yelp that Kageyama was too close, but neither of those things happen. Not even when his phone chimed again. His curiosity got the better of him, and Kageyama soon found himself going through his boyfriend’s text messages. None of which were to him (he hated text messaging) or to Kenma (who he usually texted).

          “Welcome home, Kageyama,” cloudy eyes looked up at him, a goofy smile on his face, “What ‘cha doing?”

          Snorting at the text messages, he shoved the thread into his boyfriend’s face, eyes narrowed, “You _do_ realize he wants to get into your pants right?” at Hinata’s dumbfounded look, the raven growled loudly and threw up his hands, “Seriously, Hinata? How dense can you be? He said he wanted to learn more about you. _Over dinner_.”

          Sitting up and patting his hair down with one hand, Hinata gaped at him before frowning, “But Inoue-kun seems so _nice_ , I mean he helped me to the car when I got use groceries and everything. He just is being friendly.” He laughed, nervously, and bit at his lip, eyes scanning the text messages, “He’s just being friendly right?”

         “That’s called flirting, dumbass,” Before Hinata could protest, or agree, Kageyama leaned forward and kissed the boy silent, only pulling away when he felt the need to take a breath, “I didn’t get a welcome home kiss, so I took it.” he said as a way of explaination as he rose from the couch.

          “Aren’t you jealous, if he is flirting with me?” he heard Hinata over the slam of the fridge door, and navy eyes stared into gold for a long moment, “Are you not afraid of me leaving you?”

          “Of course I’m jealous, but I trust you enough, so I’m not going to be _that_ overbearing,” Hinata’s golden gaze became too much, and with flushed cheeks, Kageyama averted his gaze slightly to the right, “What?” he snapped.

          “Nothing,” he could hear Hinata’s grin even without glancing to see it himself, “Just thinking that I have a wonderful boyfriend.”

          “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you need to get in contact with me, my tumblr url is kozumekuroo (im a nerd be warned????)


End file.
